


Heart of the Hunter

by GatewayMidnight



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Blood, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatewayMidnight/pseuds/GatewayMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper slips up. Jaspers POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of the Hunter

I slipped up.

Oh. _God_.

I _slipped_ up,

I stared mournfully at the empty body of the poor young woman, she had been unfortunately enough to cut herself while I was hunting in the area.

Oh **God**.

We will have to move again, and we've only just got here. I dropped into a crouch, running my hands through my long hair. Regret filled me, I had ripped the girl apart, her blood was everywhere.

I hadn't even been that hungry.

The monster in my head just took over.

I can still hear her screaming.

I _slipped_ up.

I have to tell them. Alice will have that look in her eyes, the one that hurts me. I don't want to face Esme's and Carlisle's pity or Emmett's unsurprised disappointment. Neither do I want to hear Rosalie mutter obscenities, or see Edward try to pretend it doesn't bother him.

Bella!

I could phone her, maybe she will understand.

She shows seconds after I hang up. Her hand touches my shoulder as she lowers herself to my crouched height. I'm almost scared to look at her, despite her calm emotions. When I finally look her in the eye there is no pity, no anger and most importantly she doesn't look disappointed.

"I understand" She whispers softly "It's just our natural instinct"

She stands back up offering a hand to me, a human instinct she still possesses. I take it, though I don't need it.

"Where do we start?" she asks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-Shot! There will be no more chapters.
> 
> My first Jasper fic, I've been dying to write one with him as the main focus. This is how I imagine he thinks, after he left Maria anyway. Please tell me what you thought, I love reviews. I actually prefer them to favourites.


End file.
